Эмоции
by Kisassi
Summary: история о том, с чего началось использование прозиума.


**Глазами Шона**

В обеденный перерыв сообщили о новой бомбежке. Шон напрягся, вспоминая, кто из его знакомых живет на западе. Получалось, что почти никто. Повезло. Чего не скажешь о других его коллегах. Леон и Нэнси, то есть, доктора Парк и Саммерс, замерли с одинаковыми, шокированным и неверящим выражением на лицах. А ведь до этого вели почти академический спор, пусть даже предметом обсуждения был способ убийства.

– …при использовании подобной техники один человек может без труда справить с десятком противников, – говорил Леон.

– Не забывайте, - отвечала Нэнси, – что это должен быть тренированный человек, а в рамках военных действий на долгое обучение нет ни времени, ни возможностей.

– Я и не говорю о том, чтобы все солдаты владели данной техникой, хватит небольшого корпуса.

– Признайте, – ее голос звучал хитро – не иронично, а именно хитро, почти заговорщицки, – вам просто нравится идея… фехтования на огнестрельном оружии.

– Не без этого, Нэнси, не без этого...

И вот они сидят напротив друг друга и смотрят в пространство, напуганные и потерянные. Уже не видные ученые, а молодые ребята, чья родня попала под удар.

Когда-то, кажется, в прошлой жизни, когда Шон Стерлинг работал в университете, его знакомый доктор психологических наук по фамилии Ости (право слово, с такой фамилией и кличек не нужно) в обычной для него экспрессивной и радостной манере рассказывал о механизмах блокировки. О том, что человек, пережив определенное число стрессов, перестает их воспринимать. Они становятся нормой его жизни и не вызывают какой-либо эмоциональной реакции.

В те счастливые времена это казалось правдоподобным. Тогда Шон только изредка слышал о заокеанских конфликтах и проводил целые дни напролет в лаборатории – с подопытными грызунами, гормональные колебания в организмах которых он и отслеживал. Сейчас же становилось ясно, что заявления рыжего доктора Ости были далеки от истины. Сколько бы раз им ни сообщали о бомбежке – каждый раз Шон напрягался, молясь, чтоб его родные, знакомые и друзья не оказались там.

И все остальные ученые тоже. И, наверняка, не только они. Просто военные не делились своими переживаниями.

Каждый раз приходилось насильно вытряхивать коллег из ступора, не давать им закатить истерику и забиться в угол. И далеко не всегда получалось.

Никакой блокировки.

Может быть, проблема была в них самих или в том, что угроза будто бы не касалась их, ведь они находились в бункере, который смог бы выдержать даже падение Луны, не то что пары бомб. Но, как бы там ни было, каждое сообщение, подобное сегодняшнему, вызывало эмоциональный срыв у тех, чьи семьи жили на территории, подвергшейся удару.

Шон порой даже хотел попросить не транслировать свежие сводки, но был уверен, что люди быстро заметят это и начнут выдумывать уже сами. А это приведет к стихийной панике.

Нэнси и Леон все так же сидели, глядя в пространство, когда Шон подошел к ним.

– Доктор Парк, – сказал он, – доктор Саммерс, как продвигаются ваши проекты?

Они посмотрели на него, и в их глазах не было ни капли понимания. С тем же успехом Шон мог заговорить о вторжении инопланетян с Сириуса. Но ему было не привыкать к таким взглядам. И это было лучше истерики доктора Торн пару дней назад. Она сидела на полу и плакала, подвывая. Когда ее попытались увести – она начала царапаться и кусаться, как дикое животное.

– Почему это происходит? – спросила Нэнси безжизненным голосом.

Шон хотел ответить: «Потому что это война», но не смог, он просто положил руку ей на плечо.

– Почему, – начал Леон и приостановился, – почему наши семьи там, а мы здесь?

– Хотел бы я что-то изменить, – сказал Шон, – но не мне решать такие вопросы.

– А кому еще? Вы же здесь, мать вашу, главный!

Его безжизненный, лишенный эмоций тон, плохо гармонировал со словами. В обычной ситуации ему бы можно было посочувствовать, сказать, что все наладится и боль пройдет. Но ситуация вовсе не была обычной.

– У вас много работы, – сказал вместо этого Шон, – у нас всех много работы.

– Ну, конечно, – ответил Леон и поднялся.

Нэнси встала вслед за ним и они вдвоем поплелись к выходу. Остальные ученые, что были в этот час в столовой, сделали вид, что ничего не видели и не поняли. Шон вернулся за свой стол и тоже изобразил, что с ним все в порядке. Просто замечательно. Лучше не бывает.

Формально он действительно считался главным. На деле же – заправляли всем военные, а его задачей было донести очередные задания до руководителей отдельных направлений и проследить, чтобы работа давала результаты. Для коллег он был назойливым начальством, для военных – еще одним ученым. Такой, своего рода, изгой.

Шон понимал, почему именно его выбрали на это место. Окажись здесь человек другого склада, все могло сложиться совсем иначе. Если бы он был более уверенным в себе обладателем лидерских качеств, то воевал бы за права «своих», отстаивая идею собрать семьи всех ученых здесь, в бункере, и подбивал бы коллег к бунту. Будь он менее уверенным – перестал бы вовсе реагировать на что-либо, пустил бы всё на самотек, – и опять же, это привело бы к тому, что тихий ропот ученых перерос бы в полномасштабное восстание.

Но Шон был таким, каким был, потому локальная война не начиналась, а объектом возмущения служил он сам. Кто-кто, а психологи у армии были отменными: все просчитали верно.

Еще до официального объявления войны правительство собрало всех, чьи исследования так или иначе были интересны армии. Им обещали оборудование и финансирование, много разного рода льгот для них и их семей. Это не выглядело слишком подозрительно. По крайней мере – тогда, и если не знать, что предложение поступило не только тебе, а и сотням других твоих коллег по всей стране. Мало кто отказался.

Их разделили на большие группы, Шон точно не знал, сколько их сформировали, но в каждой, насколько он мог судить, были ученые всех направлений. Биологи, физики, химики, программисты даже историки… будто их боялись оставлять только в окружении своих непосредственных коллег. Или опасались, что не все группы выживут.

Война началась прежде, чем кто-то успел всерьез задаться вопросом, почему они работают в настолько укрепленном бункере и зачем вокруг так много военных. А потом уже не имело смысла спрашивать – все стало ясно и без того.

Они оставались здесь, почти отрезанные от внешнего мира. И биологов, и физиков, и химиков, и всех остальных это пугало, пусть каждый день их и убеждали в том, что работа поможет победить и спасти их семьи – избавиться от отчаянья, что пожирало каждого из них изнутри, не удавалось.

Шон не был исключением. Где-то там, наверху, осталась его сестра, там же жили друзья и кузен Бен со своей женой и выводком детей. Шон не общался с ним долгие годы, но сейчас, когда думал об этом, понимал, что готов простить Бену все те глупые шутки, и не отданные деньги, только бы встретиться и снова увидеть его.

Положение главного, несмотря на всю его призрачность, давало некоторые привилегии. В первую очередь – возможность заниматься теми исследованиями, которыми Шон сам хотел заниматься, и предлагать коррективы к запросам, что присылали «сверху».

Стоило Шону зайти в свою лабораторию, как крысы беспокойно забегали. Только Алекс, аквариум с которой стоял на почетном месте, рядом с рамкой для фотографий, не обратила на вошедшего двуногого никакого внимания.

Алекс было три года, она была старой, умудренной жизнью крысой и, к тому же, никогда не являлась подопытным животным. Тем Шон никогда не давал кличек, просто обозначал номерами. Ему казалось, что так правильнее. Алекс же оставалась просто его любимицей. Просто домашним зверьком.

– Счастливое ты существо, – сказал ей Шон. – Тебя не волнует, что где-то там сотни других крыс умирают. У тебя есть еда и вода, а значит ты вполне счастлива.

Алекс отреагировала на слово «еда», но, поняв, что Шон не собирается ничего давать, снова потеряла к нему всякий интерес.

– Хотелось бы мне быть такой, как ты. А еще лучше – вообще ничего не чувствовать. Не бояться, не разочаровываться, когда меня подводят. И не тосковать.

Пока Шон говорил, он рассматривал свою лабораторию: новейшее оборудование и при этом – старая меловая доска. Ему нравилось чувствовать то, что он пишет и видеть это перед собой, пусть для всех расчетов он и использовал компьютер. Но доска добавляла наглядности. Помогала помнить, что именно и зачем он делает.

Сейчас она была пуста.

– Как считаешь, Алекс, – спросил он, – сможем ли мы победить, если не будем чувствовать отчаянья? Я уверен, что да.

Конечно, Шон не был настолько категоричен. Он считал, что это даст шанс, но, в целом, не так много и поменяет. Войну значительно чаще выигрывает именно ярость и страх за тех, кто остался за твоей спиной. Но самому Шону хотелось эгоистично забыться в бесчувственности. Стать, действительно, тем, кем его считали, а не ощущать каждую упавшую бомбу как кровоточащую рану на самом себе.

Это было опасно рассказывать даже Алекс, глупо было бы полагать, что военные не оставили здесь пары-тройки жучков, которые он не смог обнаружить и убрать или заглушить.

Теоретически, возможно было заглушить эмоции до того, как они проявятся. В конце концов, та же влюбленность в значительной степени представляла собой не что иное, как следствие действия дофамина. Помешать его выработке – помешать проявлению чувства.

Но как, одновременно, и перекрыть действие гормонов на мозг, и не дать разладиться всем системам организма? Это был вопрос, который Шон в одиночку точно не мог решить.

Но искать ответ имело смысл, только если это исследование одобрят.

А он приложит к этому все возможные силы.

– Я сошел с ума, Алекс, – сказал Шон.

Крыса, конечно же, не ответила.

Через два дня он стоял перед коллегами и пытался доказать необходимость исследования уже им. Руководство, как ни странно, было согласно по всем пунктам. Или их дела были совсем плохи, или вранье Шона было до такой степени вдохновенно, что ему поверили без лишних вопросов. И неизвестно, какой из этих вариантов был хуже.

– Я не уверен, – сказал доктор Мирзен, полноватый мужчина средних лет, орнитолог по роду деятельности, – мне не кажется, что подобное разумно. В смысле, кто на это согласится?

Он оглянулся по сторонам, посмотрел на их общих коллег и Шон почувствовал, что, если что-то не произойдет прямо сейчас – его предложение, одобренное «наверху», забракуют. А потом устроят восстание, которое так давно назревает.

Но голос доктора Торн нарушил тишину.

– Я бы согласилась, – сказала она и, когда взгляды всех присутствующих обратились на нее, добавила:

– Это так больно – терять близких. Я бы все отдала, чтоб не чувствовать этой боли.

– Я бы тоже согласилась, – сказала Нэнси. – По той же причине.

Прежде, чем кто-то успел высказаться, доктор Парк крикнул с другой стороны комнаты:

– Хэй! А ведь при отсутствии эмоций моя боевая система просто идеальна.

– Все время ты о своем фехтовании на огнестрельном оружии, – закатила глаза Нэнси.

Атмосфера перестала быть напряженной. Они приняли предложение Шона, почти не задумываясь и уже включаясь в работу, начиная шутить об этом… И отвлекаясь от ужаса, что был за стенами их убежища.

«Даже если у нас ничего не получится, – думал Шон, – у них появился стимул работать дальше. Странный, но стимул».

До самого конца он не верил, что что-то может получиться. Как оказалось, совершенно напрасно.

– Мир отстраивается из руин, – сказал Леон. – Ты один из отцов нового мира. Наверное, чувствуешь гордость.

Война закончилась, и прошел почти год. Тяжело было сказать, кто именно выиграл. Обе стороны потеряли столько, что предпочли отступить, скуля и скалясь на других, охочих оторвать кусок некогда сильных держав.

Но решение, как считало правительство, было найдено. Многие утверждали, что всему поможет прозиум – именно так было решено назвать препарат, подавляющий эмоции, который разработала группа с Шоном во главе.

Действительно, все больше и больше людей принимали его, чтоб справиться с горем и спокойно взяться за восстановление разрушенного мира. Шон посмотрел на коллегу, на его ничего не выражающее лицо и волосы, уложенные под аккуратный пробор, и подумал о последствиях того, что они сделали.

Сейчас все казалось вполне нормальным, но Шон ощущал беспокойство. Словно вот-вот над его головой должна была взорваться атомная бомба, а защитного бункера, в котором он мог бы спрятаться, не находилось.

– Ты до сих пор принимаешь прозиум, верно?

– Не вижу необходимости прекращать это делать, – сказал Леон.

– Очень странно, – ответил Шон, – а я не вижу необходимости его принимать.

– Отсутствие эмоций повышает мою работоспособность. Я не отвлекаюсь на посторонние вещи, и они не отнимают у меня время, необходимое для работы.

Шон хотел было сказать, что без этого Леон не сможет найти вдохновения для новых исследований, а будет бесконечно заниматься одним и тем же, не имея новых идей или даже желания делать что-то непривычное. Отсутствие эмоций убивало искру его гениальности. Шон хотел, но, вместо этого, произнес совсем другие слова.

– Как там Нэнси? – спросил он.

– Доктор Саммерс, точно так же, как и я, посчитала, что наш союз будет наиболее продуктивным и разумным.

– Я приглашен на свадьбу?

Если бы Леон мог сейчас удивляться. Или понимать шутки.

– Мы просто зарегистрируем наши отношения. Никакой церемонии.

– Ну да, – ответил Шон, – я и не подумал.

– Я слышал, – сказал Леон, – что твоя сестра выжила.

– Да, мы встречаемся с ней сегодня.

Единственная радостная новость – наверное, с самого начала войны. Никакой информации о кузене Бене и его семье не было, но Триш выжила. Шон связался с ней на прошлой неделе и настоял на ее приезде.

Без всякого сомнения, уж она-то не принимала прозиум. Кто-кто, а его сестра всегда ценила свои эмоции. Они были ее главным козырем в жизни.

Разве может его маленькая сестренка не испытывать эмоций? Это было бы лишено всякого смысла.

**Глазами Триш**

Когда началась война, Триш Стерлинг не была к этому готова. Она не знала никого, кто вообще мог быть готов к такому. Просто однажды днем над столицей взорвалась бомба.

То есть, она должна была взорваться над столицей, но самолету не дали долететь туда. Пострадал другой город. С населением в три миллиона человек.

Триш увидела объявление об этом по телевизору. Она как раз была на работе, в крошечном кафе родного городка. Посетителей не было, даже повар куда-то убежал по делам личного характера.

– Что за кино? – спросила она у другой официантки.

– Это реальность, Триш, – деревянным голосом ответила Зоуи, – эти скоты объявили нам войну.

– Не может быть…

– Может.

– И… что нам делать? – спросила Триш.

Зоуи посмотрела на нее как на умалишенную. А потом задумалась и выдала:

– Сама не знаю. Я бы помолилась.

Молиться Триш не стала, а попыталась дозвониться до брата. Шон работал на каком-то сверхсекретном объекте и раньше всегда именно он звонил ей. Редко, всего раз в две недели: чаще ему просто не давали.

Но он оставил Триш номер, по которому она может позвонить в крайнем случае. Когда она его набрала – ей ответил насквозь казенный голос, уточняющий цель ее звонка.

– Здравствуйте, – сказала Триш, – мне нужно поговорить с Шоном Стерлингом. Это его сестра…

– Кто дал вам этот номер, мисс?

– Он… послушайте…

Трубку положили, не дослушав ее, и на все последующие звонки Триш ей отвечали только длинные гудки.

Самым ужасным было то, что ничего не менялось. Они все так же жили и ходили на работу, а каждый день сообщали о жертвах и новых трагедиях.

– Правительство тоже не знает, что делать, – говорила Зоуи, остервенело вытирая стойку.

У нее вообще был один ответ на все: «Никто ни черта не знает, разве что Бог, да и он вряд ли».

Каждый день, возвращаясь домой, Триш думала, что остановится и на следующий день никуда не пойдет. Так и будет сидеть на кровати и ждать, пока и их город снесет трехкилотонным взрывом. Пару километров просто выжжет.

Триш помнила, как когда-то в школе им рассказывали про то, как песок на местах испытаний ядерного оружия превратился в стекло.

«Я бы тоже могла быть стеклышком, – думала она, засыпая, – или тенью на стене. А Шон бы никогда не узнал, что это я».

Она просыпалась на следующее утро, одевалась, завтракала и снова шла на работу, говоря самой себе, что это в последний раз. Зоуи так же терла стойку, а посетители сидели тихо по своим местам и даже ничему не возмущались.

Их жизнь по-настоящему изменилась, когда полстраны осталось без электричества. Это случилось вечером. В обычное время, они бы уже закрылись, но сейчас кафе работало до последнего посетителя: люди боялись возвращаться домой, где они остались бы наедине с собой.

Свет отключился внезапно, и в тишине, казалось, можно было услышать, как судорожно бьются сердца каждого из них.

Потом кто-то засветил фонарик, а еще кто-то притащил свечи.

– Странно, что этого не произошло раньше, – ворчал плешивый Мэтт, старик, который, казалось, был старше самого их города. – Чего они не скинули бомбы сразу на электростанции?

– Может, – тихо предположил кто-то – кажется, это был их повар Лиам, – они хотели паники среди мирного населения?

– Да не дождутся!

Триш не стала бы необдуманно соглашаться со стариком. В их тихом городке, пожалуй, все и было спокойно, но, как она слышала, в крупных городах начались проблемы. Когда люди не могут добраться до того, кто виноват в их страданиях, они начинают бросаться друг на друга. В этом они немногим отличаются от животных: стремятся сорвать ярость хоть на ком-то. Позволить жажде крови захлестнуть тебя.

– Мы все умрем, – сказала Триш тихо.

– Успокойся, – ответила ей Зоуи, – все мы когда-нибудь умрем. Просто кто-то чуть-чуть раньше.

– Дело она говорит, девонька, – сказал плешивый Мэтт.

Триш разрыдалась.

Жить, как прежде они уже не могли, хотя и пытались. Но больше никто не привозил продукты в их город, а телефонные линии перестали работать.

Через неделю все увидели взрыв. Он расцвечивал небо на севере, словно солнце собиралось встать не с той стороны.

– Как думаете, – спросила Триш, – какую дозу облучения мы все получили?

Ей никто не ответил.

На следующее утро приехали грузовики, вроде тех, в которых возили скот, и людей принялись грузить в них. Это были военные – или, по крайней мере, они выглядели как военные.

– Что случилось? – спросил кто-то. – Что происходит?

– Вас эвакуируют, - ответил кто-то из военных. – После того взрыва, что был ночью, решено вывезти из этой зоны гражданских.

– Вовремя спохватились, – ответил ему плешивый Мэтт.

Триш не спорила. Немногие ее вещи были уже собраны и лежали в рюкзаке, который она собрала в тот самый день, когда не смогла дозвониться до Шона, и все время носила собой.

Триш попала в один грузовик с Мэттом, который тут же начал рассуждать о том, как в былые времена воевали.

– Ох, да что такого в этих бомбах, – говорил он, – нечестно. Совсем другое дело, когда ты из окопа отстреливаешься от неприятелей.

– Из окопов тоже отстреливаются, старик, – сказал мужчина в военной форме, заглянувший к ним. – Готовы?

– К чему? – не поняла Триш.

Но он уже ушел. Грузовик двинулся с места через пару секунд – рывком, будто успел завязнуть.

– Эй, – вдруг опомнилась одна женщина с годовалым ребенком на руках, – а они сказали, куда нас везут?

– Нет, миссис МакРей, – Триш сама от себя не ожидала, что вспомнит ее фамилию, – я, по крайней мере, не слышала.

– Ну, всяко надеюсь, там будет свет!

Триш не ответила. «Хорошо, – подумала она, – если там будет хотя бы вода».

Ничего хорошего от происходящего она не ждала, но, если бы она еще на неделю или две осталась в родном городе, то, скорее всего, сошла бы с ума.

И не она одна.

Людей пугала война, а еще больше их пугало то, что та не приходила к ним сама. Смерть в любую секунду могла настигнуть их – или их близких. Никто не знал, куда будет нанесён новый удар, никто уже не следил за сводками новостей, просто чтобы не кричать в отчаянье от того, что их родственники, друзья и знакомые погибли.

Это давило на психику и мешало думать. И самое главное заключалось в том, что никто не был защищен и не мог ничего сделать, чтоб завтра взрывной волной не накрыло дом друга детства или родителей, живущих в другом городе.

Потому Триш считала, что это хорошо, что они куда-то движутся. Даже если окажется, что место, куда их везут, во много раз хуже, чем их обесточенные дома – все равно там они, по крайней мере, будут слишком заняты, чтоб думать обо всех смертях вокруг них.

Несмотря на мрачные прогнозы Триш, все оказалось вовсе не так страшно. Ехали они всего часов пять или шесть, с небольшой остановкой, во время которой многие начали жаловаться и спрашивать, сколько еще и куда именно их везут.

— Куда нужно, туда и везут, – ответил им улыбчивый парень в военной форме, – что вы как дети?

— Я вас засужу, – неуверенно сказала миссис МакРей, укачивая своего ребенка.

— Не думаю, что суды до сих пор работают, - сказал он, продолжая улыбаться.

— Эй, сынок, - окликнул его плешивый Мэтт, - а кормить нас будут?

— На месте и будут, - заверил тот.

Триш за всем этим наблюдала молча. Беспокойство не отпускало ее, но оно было с ней уже очень давно.

Их привезли в больницу, хотя количество военных в ней и говорило о том, что вряд ли она действует сейчас как обычно. Потом к ним присоединилось еще несколько групп, их смешали и снова поделили. Среди той пятерки, в которой оказалась Триш, она не знала никого. Они, кажется, тоже.

– Откуда вы? – спросила она у нервной рыжеволосой женщины лет тридцати.

Название, которое она сказала, ничего не дало Триш.

– У меня всегда было плохо с географией, – извиняющимся тоном ответила она.

– Это маленький городок в сутках езды отсюда.

– О, понятно.

Триш пыталась завести разговор с ней или другими из их группы, но те только недоверчиво косились на нее. Они выглядели значительно более уставшими, напуганными и помятыми, чем все из города Триш.

Времени знакомиться у них не было. Скоро еще один тип в военной форме, на этот раз – суровый мужчина с седоватыми волосами, сказал пошевеливаться. Он, как и все остальные, казался одновременно и вежливым, и не очень дружелюбным. Никто ничего не собирался объяснять.

«Интересно, а возмущается ли миссис МакРей?», – подумала Триш.

Военный повел их группу из пяти человек (все, кроме Триш и той женщины, с которой она заговорила, были молодыми мужчинами) по кабинетам. В каждом их ждали не менее уставшие, чем все остальные, врачи. Они вообще не разговаривали ни с кем, а на попытки обратиться к ним или отворачивались или делали испуганные глаза.

Когда они прошли кабинетов десять, их, еле тащившихся, завели в битком набитую столовую, усадили за свободный, словно специально для них, стол и выдали миску овсянки на каждого.

– А нет ничего посытнее? – спросил один из мужчин.

Его проигнорировали.

– Что с нами будет? – тоскливо протянула женщина.

– В армию заберут, – пожав плечами, – сказал старший из мужчин, – это же очевидно.

– Мы имеем право… – начал было тот, который возмущался кашей.

– Мы ни на что не имеем прав, – перебил его старший, – посмотри вокруг, Брайан, кому ты собираешься жаловаться? Президенту? Министрам?

– Да хоть королеве, но это же безобразие, что творится!

Триш слушала их спор вполуха. На самом деле, ей уже было почти все равно. Ее не интересовало, что будет с ними дальше, и куда их отправят. Ей просто хотелось, чтобы этот день закончился. Чтобы ей сказали, что нужно делать, а не бросили опять в неопределенности.

Позже их отвели в палату, перегороженную ширмами и, словно детей, развели к отдельным койкам.

Стоило Триш остаться в таком, пусть и иллюзорном уединении, она опустилась на койку и закрыла лицо ладонями. Потом она сняла рюкзак, который все так же таскала за собой и положила его на пол. Прежде, чем ей удалось сделать еще что-то, ширму раздвинул молодой врач.

– Триш Стерлинг? – спросил он.

– Да. Что это? – поинтересовалась Триш, кивая на шприц в его руках.

– Успокойтесь, все будет хорошо, это всего лишь препарат против радиационного заражения.

– Вы мне врете, – устало сказала Триш. – У вас глаза бегают.

Врач… да какой там врач, просто мальчишка в белом халате, казался обескураженным. Триш представила, как он вернется к своему начальству и скажет, что пациенты отказались принимать препарат. Будет стоять, опустив глаза или, наоборот, вперившись в стенку, и мучительно краснеть…

– Давай, – Триш протянула руку. – Коли уже.

– Пр-ростите? – удивленно спросил врач. – Что?

– От меня же ничего не зависит, – сказала Триш. – А у тебя будут проблемы, если ты не вколешь мне эту штуку, да?

– Ну…

Парень кашлянул.

– Я так и думала. Что это?

– Сам не знаю.

– Ясно. Как говорила одна моя подруга: «Никто ни черта не знает, разве что Бог, да и он вряд ли».

Врач улыбнулся ей.

– Триш – это полное имя? – спросил он.

– Ну, если так написано в моих документах, то, наверное, да.

– А почему вас так назвали?

– Понятия не имею, можешь устроить спиритический сеанс и спросить у моих родителей. Я еще должна что-то сделать или могу лечь спать?

– Можете, конечно, – парень улыбнулся, – Я, кстати, Ричард.

– Ага, очень приятно.

Она легла и уснула в течение нескольких минут, а потом изменилось все. Не было больше сомнений или тоски. Не было всепоглощающего отчаянья. Не было беспокойства за Шона. Она оставалась спокойна и была готова делать все, что нужно.

Это напоминало ее прошлую жизнь, когда она вставала с утра и шла на работу, не совсем понимая, зачем это делает. Только сейчас не было внутреннего сопротивления. И ее не заботило, видят ли другие, какой вклад она делает.

Триш сразу поняла, что это было связано с тем препаратом. И она считала, что приняла самое верное решение, пусть даже его мотивы теперь были не совсем ей понятны.

Война близилась к концу, и Триш не чувствовала в связи с этим ничего. Они не победили, но в этом не было никакой необходимости. Главное, что теперь все они могли выполнять свою работу на том месте, где они должны были ее выполнять.

Каждый раз, по часам принимая свою дозу прозиума, Триш думала о том, какой огромный шаг вперед сделало человечество, избавившись от такого рудимента, как эмоции.

Сегодня она ехала на встречу с братом. И не чувствовала по этому поводу ни радости, ни печали. Просто им нужно было встретиться. Шон настаивал на этом, значит, имелась причина.

Мысли о том, что эта причина может быть связана с эмоциями Триш даже не допускала. Она ведь знала, что именно ее брат разработал прозиум. Стал отцом нового мира, как говорили некоторые.

Разве может отец их мира испытывать эмоции? Это было бы лишено всякого смысла.


End file.
